The New Equestrian War
by sovietsteel12
Summary: This series follows a alternate universe where the elements of harmony have been disbanded. Now rainbow dash and her new found friend can go on their journey to become Wonderbolts. -this progresses very slowly but will become very interesting eventually.


I walked down the street, my eyes on the sidewalk as I flew to the recruitment center to the middle of town. After hours and days of thinking I had finally come to a decision…I was going to enlist in the Royal Equestrian air force. Its what my father wanted me to do anyway. Well…he wanted me to be a Wonderbolt but I had minimal military experience so they would never accept me. So I had to serve at least 5 years in standard military air force before they would ever accept me . I had only served two  
years in the Wonderbolts reserves. I opened the doors to the recruitment center and got into the line for the R.E.A.F. Suddenly there was a yell from one of the special forces lines. "What the buck do you mean I need 5 years of standard military experience before I can enlist? I'm the fastest bucking flyer in all of Equestria!"

"Miss, you need at least 5 years of experience in either the R.E.A.F or Wonderbolts reserves before you can enlist to be a Wonderbolt ."

"I know Soarin, personally j-just let me! I'm the only person to do a sonic-rainboom And im one of the elements of harmony!"

"the elements of what now?"the recruiting officer asked with the utmost confusion.

"Never mind miss. You just need to leave now."

"Objection!" the Pegasus pony retaliated.

"NOW!"

The Pegasus pony flew in a huff out the door, allowing it to slam behind her. "well that totally killed my day…" I thought to myself. I changed my mind and decided not to reenlist. Not today anyways.

I left out the door just like the other pony did. I flew up to a solitary cloud that just so happened to be passing over. I there I laid down to rest and more importantly, reconsider enlisting. I woke up to the sound of wings next to me. looking up I saw the Pegasus pony that had raged out of the recruitment center earlier that day.

"This cloud taken?" she asked me gesturing to the empty space around the cloud.

There was plenty of room for at least 3 more Pegasi .

"oh yea shure. " I said fumbling out of the spread eagle position I fell asleep in.

She sat down next to me as I sat up. She was a young mare somewhere between 16 and 20. She had a perfectly natural rainbow mane and tail. With cyan hair and magenta eyes.

She looked over to me "hey I saw you in the recruitment center earlier. Whats up you didn't enlist?"

"no." I responded. "I guess I reconsidered reenlisting, at least for now anyway."

"reenlist? So you've been in the military before?"she asked

"yea. Two years in the R.E.A.F. I was dismissed after the squadron I was in got bad marks. Because some pony forgot to hide their porn magazines before bunk inspections."

The cyan pony laughed a little and asked, "let me guess it was you?"

I got a little blushy (that's a word right) after she said that. I quickly responded."ha…ha…ha….no it wasn't me."

"yeah shure." she responded .

We both laughed, then where quiet for a moment. Then the mare spoke up.

" My names Rainbow Dash by the way."

"Maverick Thunder Hooves " I responded.

"sheesh that sounds a bit formal. No offense" Rainbow Rash said.

"None taken." I responded." So what was that rage in the center all about?"

"oh. You saw that." Rainbow dash said, sounding moderately embarrassed." they just won't let me enlist to be a wonder bolt."

"you do need at least 5 years military experience before they recruit you. You do know that right?"

"yeah I know. Its just I thought they would make an exception because I was one of the elements of harmony and im the only one to ever perform a sonic rainboom."

"wait what do you mean you WHERE a element of harmony?"

Rainbow Dash looked a bit down right after I asked that. " Celestia found out that she and Luna alone are able to posses the elements on their own. So she relinquished us of our elements."

"Damn. That must suck." I said back to Rainbow Dash with a slight look of surprise on my face.

"Now its not that bad. We're all pretty happy about it. Now we can get on with our normal lives in stead of worrying about all our royal protective duties. Except for Twilight Sparkle she's still Celestia's student"

"oh okay . so that's why you can go Wonderbolt full time now. After 5 years that is."

"exactly." Rainbow dash responded.

Now im sorry to end this here but this is a progressive story that will take many chapters. And in the end it will be like a full novel. But trust me this story gets VERRY interesting.

до свидания.


End file.
